


A Loyal Cerberus' Memoria

by MagiaSymphony



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, I hope this is accurate enough, I shouldn't write on the edge of my seat again but here we are, Roen's Birthday 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: Roen reflects on his life before the events of the series, and on his birthday, vows to spend the rest of eternity with Ritsuka





	A Loyal Cerberus' Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Roen! Unfortunately, I forgot about it until I was prompted by Japanese twitter, so this would have to do. I solemnly swear that Roen will get something better next year!
> 
> With that, enjoy the fic!

####  ** Year 0 - 6 **

I was born Roen Lilyknight, a Cerberus from the Lilyknight family. As the Guard Dogs of Hell – nay, Gehenna, we were tasked to guarding the gates of hell from anything that would bring harm to this realm. Be it forces of the Major Gods or foolish humans, we dedicated to make Gehenna safe, even if it meant being looked down upon and bullied by other higher-ranking demons.

Gehenna ran on a hierarchy and caste system. The highest of the Devils – namely the 6 Royal Families – got most of the wealth and fortune, while the lowest – us Cerberus, shoulder devils (yes, there were such creatures) and the occasional fallen angel – were left dirt poor and forced to fend ourselves. Most high-ranking devils’ past time was to hunt down those of the lower castes and kill them. Despite our lower ranks, we had enough cunning to evade our predators, managing just long enough to feed ourselves. No one is left behind, was the motto of our clan.

Unfortunately, one fine day, a group of Legion infamous for having enormous strength and magic came across us and made a spectacle of slaughtering all of the clan. I wanted to fight as well, but my seniors told me that I was too young – I should seek shelter. By the time the Legion eventually found me, I was the last Cerberus left. I was about to accept Death when a flash of light vapourized the Legion almost instantly. I peeked around. The source was none other than Maksis Ainsworth – then the current Devil King. “Come, I will bring you protection and care,” he said. And with that, I began my life as the loyal right-hand man of Lord Maksis.

* * *

####  ** Year 7 – 12 **

Apparently, Maksis was, a long time ago, a ruthless and cruel Devil King. He ruled Gehenna with an iron fist, and woe betide anyone who invoked his wrath. Wherever he went, I did too. And days were him were peaceful, despite the various current affairs. But there were some days where he would go out on his own, leaving me behind to guard the castle. One day, he decided that ‘it was time I knew where he would go in secret’. I was excited. After all, I’m the only one who knows Lord Maksis the most.

It turned out that he was visiting the Human World. Soon enough, I found myself acquainted with the Tachibana Family – a middle-aged man who looked twice Lord Maksis’s human age whom he called ‘Professor’, and two young women named Maria and Marta Tachibana. Somehow, Maksis was married to Maria, and no one knew. Not even the other members of the Six Families of Gehenna were aware of it. Despite all this, both of them were in love with each other – this was Lord Maksis’s true feelings that he concealed from the world. Maria was the one who taught him how to love, how to be compassionate. She showed him beautiful things, and in return, he showered her with his understanding of love. From their union was a baby human girl – her name was Ritsuka. and it was then when I knew about how they came to be.

It turned out that Lord Maksis was in the human world in search of the rumoured Forbidden Grimoire – a tome so powerful, whoever owned it can rule not only Gehenna, but Heaven and the Human World as well. He heard of Professor Tachibana, who allegedly found the secrets to the Grimoire. Posing as a human, he tried to extract the information from him. During his stay, he met Maria, and desired her as well. He didn’t know that instead of him gaining control of her, she would be the one to change him. She was not only beautiful, but wise as well. I can see why Lord Maksis fell for her. After they wed, Lord Maksis had to return to Gehenna to ensure that the realm didn’t fall astray during his stay in the human world. But on occasion, he would visit her and shower her with gifts from Gehenna that she cherished. When Ritsuka was born, she had the power of the Grimoire slumbering within her. Lord Maksis was thrilled – with her powers, he can gain control of all existence! But he soon realised that if he were to gain the Grimoire’s powers, his daughter had to die. And he had already felt quite attached to his new found family. After his visit, he soon hatched a plan.

He would use the topic of the Grimoire to conduct various experiments. His thesis: to find out whether he can replicate the Grimoire and its amazing powers. He tasked me in gathering various items – mechanical parts, phosphophyllite, sewing needles, anything that would make a new body. I gathered them to the best of my ability. He would then create various formulas into creating a vessel. Many times, he failed. But he was determined. Anything to save his daughter from a cruel fate. I followed his orders faithfully. Anything for my master’s happiness. It wasn’t until much later when I found out that he sought various materials from another universe in order to create various outcomes. Another thing I never knew about him, I suppose.

Unfortunately, this experiment soon became a rumour in the ears of other supernatural creatures. And just when he was about to create a perfect result, the Arlond family invaded.

* * *

####  ** Year 13 – 18 **

Somehow, the Arlonds decided there and then that they wanted what Lord Maksis had. And so, they attacked us. This time, I wanted to protect Lord Maksis, the only family I had left. Last time, I was too young to help protect the clan. Now that I’m older, I can protect anyone I wished! But alas, I was too weak to protect Lord Maksis. It wasn’t before long that Lord Maksis was defeated and sealed away by the head of the Arlonds – the despicable Glax Arlond. Before he was sealed, he told me to look after what he had left behind on Earth.

“Your previous master was weak,” members of the Arlond Family jeered at me, after I was picked up by Rem Arlond. “After he went to the human world, he got soft,” they sneered. “If it weren’t for his ‘newly discovered compassion’, you wouldn’t be alive,” they scoffed at me. It was true that I wouldn’t be here if Lord Maksis chose not to save me back then. But they had no right to look down upon him for that! I wanted to defend his honour, but they would no sooner than to tell me to know my place, so I simply bit my tongue. Someday, I thought. Someday, I will bring him back, and restore his rightful place on the throne of Gehenna.

A few years later, I overheard Rem and his tutor, Holland, talking about the mission Glax gave to his son. He was to go to the Human World to obtain the Forbidden Grimoire and bring it back so that Glax would become the ultimate rule. Like that would happen! I was determined to get to the Grimoire first, and then Maksis would return! But I soon encountered a setback – Love.

I initially wanted to get close to Ritsuka so that I would be able to present her powers to revive Lord Maksis. However, the more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her. She had the best traits of her parents, but more importantly, she made them her own. I soon realised my mistake – Lord Maksis wanted me to protect her and Maria, not the Forbidden Grimoire! This was why he wanted to protect them. As long as he had his human family, he no longer cared about the Grimoire. And as I found out, so did I. I loved Ritsuka, and it turns out that she loved me back. The night of her 17th birthday, when she let the Grimoire go, we exchanged our vows by the lake.

* * *

####   **Year 19**

“Happy Birthday, Roen!” It had been almost half a year since then, and we became a couple, with Maria’s blessing. I had to wait until she was of human legal age to make it official, however. While I enjoyed setting various rules for her, I enjoyed her company even more. Today, she surprised me with a small present. It was my birthday, after all. Smiling at her, I looked forward to my future days with her, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope I did him justice - initially I just dismissed him because of what he did to Ritsuka in episode 7, but as I read more about him, he eventually became my 2nd Best Boy. 
> 
> ((also can you spot the NieR references?))
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
